Anything for you, Dad
by Julian McQueen
Summary: Asriel loves his father and would want nothing more than to see him happy again. But how far would he be willing to go to achieve this, and are his intentions truly pure? (WARNING: Contains AsrielxAsgore, so I apologize for any possible bad times...)


Asriel watched as his father slowly trimmed the hedges around Toriel's schoolhouse, the former king turned as Toriel let out the students of that day, laughing as one of the monster children was excitedly telling her about something before scurrying off. Her attention turned to Asgore, who waved at her, only for her to coldly turn back into the schoolhouse, and Asgore resumed his sad clipping, only slightly slower than before.

Asriel sighed and finished painting the sign on the front gate. It had been almost fifteen years since the barrier was shattered, and Asriel had returned to this world only to find that his parents were separated, mostly due to Asgore's actions. Asriel understood that what his father did was wrong, but he knew that it was only because he knew how kindhearted Asgore really was, and how he did not want to kill anyone.

The young goat told his mother that he finished painting the sign and asked if there was anything else to do for her. She smiled her usual warm smile and kissed him on the forehead, telling him to enjoy the rest of his day. Asriel was tempted for a moment to mention the good job Asgore did on the hedges, but he knew what her response would be and kept silent as he left the schoolhouse.

Asriel had hopelessly argued with his mother in the past, stating about how she should have more compassion for Asgore, and that she should give him a second chance. If anyone knew about second chances, it was Asriel, considering the things he supposedly he did as Flowey. The young goat hoped that his mother, over time, would at least consider reconciling with her former husband, and that they would be at least friends again.

But he was wrong, Toriel stood firm with her resolve, and Asgore remained depressed.

Asriel walked towards his father, who turned towards his son, and Asriel tensed up slightly as he father smiled at him. Why didn't Toriel want Asgore back? He had forgotten when it started, but Asriel wasn't in denial that Asgore was attractive, well, as attractive as fathers are to their sons. He was a rather fit and muscular monster in his prime, only to let himself go when the barrier when up. However, he began to exercise more in attempts to win Toriel back, and as such ended up a muscle-gut as a response.

This, along with his gentle personality, occasionally made Asriel's pants tighten, but he knew better. This was his FATHER he was thinking of. It was wrong for Asriel to lust after his own father, right?

Right?

Asriel smiled and patted Asgore's shoulder. "You did a great job today, dad." He commented on the latest of Asgore's projects, which was a hedge shaped like Mettaton posing before a fiery dragon. Asgore tossed his clippers on the ground and sighed. "Yeah, took me all day to do the legs." He said, slightly out of breath, his clothes stuck to his body with sweat, his fur matted. Asriel shifted slightly. "D-Do you want to get some tea, dad?" Asriel asked.

Asriel and Asgore sat in Asgore's house, a small replica of the new home in the underground. The two of them sipped in silence for a few minutes before Asgore decided to ask again if Toriel mentioned him or his hedges. Asriel shook his head and watched as Asgore silently looked down to his tea, sighing as the usual brightness in his eyes grew dim.

"B-But I thought the hedges were great, dad! The kids love how you make them into such fun shapes..." Asriel tried to raise his father's spirits with comments on his hedges. But it was all for naught, for Asgore was inconsolable, and as usual, it had to do with Toriel.

Asgore loved Toriel more than anything else in the world, almost more than their very son, whom he named after the two of them. He would do anything for her, fight for her, die for her. Asgore's love for Toriel was stronger than the mightiest of steel.

However, the opposite could not be said for Toriel.

Granted, there was a time where Toriel loved Asgore as much as he loved her, but that time had long since passed. It was due to the former king's mistakes and cowardice that caused Toriel to leave him, to shut out her own love. It was a cruel, but understandable punishment for his actions, or lack thereof.

But that was then, when the barrier stood, and held the monsters within the mountain. Now the barrier was shattered, thanks to Frisk, the human who fell into the mountain long ago. They did much for the monsters, sparing the king, freeing the monsters, and even going so far as to bring Asgore and Toriel's son, Asriel, back to life. All Asgore could do was appoint them the ambassador for the monsters, and even then that was not even close to repaying the debt he, and the entirety of the monster kingdom, owed them.

But even after the events of the past were gone, after her son came back, after the barrier was gone. Toriel did not forgive him, and it seemed to appear that she never would.

Thus, Asgore was inconsolable, and as usual, it had to do with Toriel.

Asriel tried and set his father up on date with other women, mostly monsters and a few human women he knew through Frisk. Asriel was not attracted to these ladies, or any ladies at all, but he hoped that one of them would find Asgore attractive. But why wouldn't they?

Regardless, Asriel did his best to set Asgore on dates, but nary did they have much success for the king. Most of the girls, such as "Bratty" and "Catty". the two girls that Asgore and Asriel double-dated, wanted to date Asriel. It took a lot of tricks to ensure Asgore wasn't left out of the dust.

Asriel wouldn't do that. He would pay so much attention to his father, and would ensure that he had the best time. Even if they went home and...and...

Asriel snapped back into reality, the awkward silence between both of them was almost palpable now, and Asriel had no idea what to do for his father. He got up, kissed his father on the forehead, and said that he'd see him on Monday. Asgore only responded with a half-hearted farewell and a weak smile, before he resumed looking back at the teacup.

As Asriel headed back to the house he, Toriel, and Frisk lived in, he placed his keys on the floor. He wasn't in the house for a full minute when the phone in the kitchen began to ring. He quickly walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Asriel? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I just walked into the door. What's up?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I am going to see Frisk at the United Nations this weekend. They asked if you wanted to come..."

"Nah, I can't. I still have to help dad run the flower shop. I'll see them when they return."

"Oh. Well, alright. OH! My flight's ready! I should be back in a couple of days, and I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

"Love you too mom, bye..."

Asriel hung up the phone, standing for a few seconds with his hand over it. He wished that she would at least ask him to say hi to Asgore for her, but no. He sighed, and opened the refrigerator, reaching for a leftover glass of milk from yesterday. It was then that he noticed the paint marks over his arms. Asriel walked into the bathroom, glanced at the mirror, and saw the streaks of blue, yellow, and red from the sign he painted earlier all over his arms, knees, and even on his horns.

Chuckling to himself, he disrobed and got into the shower, closing his eyes as he felt the warm water rush over his body and wash the paint away. He wished that dad was here right now, he'd happily lie that Toriel said hello to him, if it would make him feel better. Or maybe he'd watch TV with dad, whatever he wanted, maybe make fun of a boring tv show like they did when Asriel was a kid.

O-Or maybe he'd help dad wash off from a long day at work. He'd probably be covered on grass stains and dirt from gardening, laughing off how filthy he was with that little laugh of his. Asriel would help him scrub off that filth, get him nice and wet and naked and bulky and hot and and and and and...

Asriel quickly turned the temperature to cold as he realized what he was doing. Why did he feel this way? It's his damned dad he's thinking of? He kept rationalizing his feelings, but every-time he assumed that his attraction was a phase or something else, Asgore would do something that would cause Asriel to get riled up. At one point, he was even envious of his own mother for having such a great guy like Asgore and getting rid of him, but he knew better. Asgore wasn't perfect, and neither was Toriel, and both were two people who ended up separated, despite being in such strong love.

Still, Asriel wished that there was some way he could help his dad, whether emotionally or... intimately... but even if Asgore liked men, which Asriel was certain he didn't, Asgore would never have the DETERMINATION to bed his own son. No, it was Toriel. One way or another, the solution lied with Toriel, who was now miles away for the weekend.

Asriel walked out of the shower and quickly scrubbed himself with a nearby towel, checking himself again with the bathroom mirror. He sighed as he jokingly posed like a model. He had inherited his father's wit and personality, but his got his body from his mother, inheriting her hourglass figure and thick thighs as he became an adult. If it wasn't for a few obvious differences, Asriel could probably...

It was then Asriel stopped posing, and he suddenly had a terrible, terrible idea.

Asgore wiped his brow as he examined his latest work. It was a commissioned hedge of Burgerpants stomping on a rectangle, laughing while he did it. It was a strange piece, but Asgore didn't mind so much as long as the pay was good.

He liked being a gardener, it was the perfect activity that kept his mind of Toriel, while allowing him to take his favorite hobby and turn it into a career. He loved gardening so much, it was not as troublesome as being king, what with all those decisions and orders and things to name. Nope, he much preferred working with his new business, "Hedge Trimmer and Gardener Business Corp", alongside his son, Asriel.

Asgore was especially happy that as Asriel got older, he decided to spend more time with the former king. Whether it was working, swimming, sports, even exercising, Asriel was always willing to lend a hand and help his old man out. Asgore was especially delighted that even as a young adult, Asriel was always up to giving his father warm, PLATONIC hugs. it was just the thing Asgore needed, to be with his son and family.

However, there were times that Asgore missed Toriel so much that he felt he was in a mire of despair. The love he had for Toriel burned more than that one fire monster he knew long ago, but forgot his name. Still, it burned deep, and would until the day Asgore died. However, despite his best efforts to let Toriel go and move on, he simply had to look at his son and be reminded of her. There were other reminders too, such as a large rock that he passed on his way home would remind him of how Toriel cut her leg when she and Asgore were kids, and how he made her laugh by calling the large scar that remained, "Scar-ey".

Still, the day was at a close, Asgore walked up the door and reached for the doorknob, hoping for a nice quiet evening by himself, despite the fact that he wante-

Asgore slowly opened the door to find a trail of yellow flower petals down the hallway. In confusion, Asgore followed the trail of petals down the hallway, towards the dining room.

"H-Hello...?" He asked, looking around in confusion as he reached the dining room. There, he saw a magnificent meal set out for him. There was a steak, cooked rare and shaped like Mettaton, a glorious bottle of Brailewine, aged 500 years, and a succulent slice of...

...Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie.

Asgore froze as he glanced at the pie, the name escaping his lips before he could even think of it.

"Tor-Toriel...?"

It was then that a figure moved out of the kitchen and revealed herself. Asgore's mouth remained agape as Toriel stood before him, her red eyes penetrating Asgore's. She wore her signature thick dress and stood before him, slightly shorter, but only by a few inches. She strutted over to the table and took a seat, gesturing to the table.

"Hello Asgore," Toriel greeted the goat dad suggestively, her deep, but feminine voice sending shivers down Asgore's spine, just as he knew it would. "I thought you might like some pie."

Asriel's plan was a success.

It wasn't hard to get red contacts from Alphys, just mentioning the word "cosplay" was enough to get them, among with a few recommendations over who he should be that the goat son simply tuned out. Afterwards, it took a little practice to imitate her voice, but he was able to successfully accomplish that task as well, with help with a voicemail she had left over on his cell phone. All that was left was to get one of Toriel's spare dresses, which was conservative enough to hide Toriel's womanly figure, and Asriel's masculine physique.

With these elements, along with his mother's pie recipe, Asriel was successfully able to imitate Toriel, right down to the mannerisms. It was also a saving grace that Asriel knew about his parent's childhood through Asgore, so that hopefully could prevent any issues with knowing Toriel's past.

Hopefully this was enough to help Asgore feel better, seeing Toriel again, and as long as Asriel didn't say or do anything to cause suspicion, things would probably work out fine.

"I hope you understand that I am not saying that this means I want to get back together..." Asriel reminded Asgore. "Nor would I like this meeting brought up again..."

"Sure, sure! Of course!" Asgore replied sheepishly as he took a bite out the pie, savoring the flavor as if it was his last meal. "God, I missed you, Tori..."

Asriel propped his chin up with his hand and smiled. He and Asgore had been talking for about an hour now, just reminiscing about things Toriel and Asgore did before Asriel was born, and after. "Don't thank me though, thank our son. Who managed to twist my arm about seeing you." Asriel got up and started gathering the leftover places, as Asgore watched in silence.

As Asriel began washing the dishes and placing them away, he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Asgore slowly placed a hand on Asriel's shoulder, and trailed it down his arm.

"Say Tori..." Asgore whispered, his voice so low and deep, it made Asriel shudder. "How about you save those dishes for later..."

Asriel paused for a moment, then resumed washing the dishes. "I...I thought you already had dessert..." He muttered, his face flush as the realization of what was going on hit him. He gasped softly as he felt Asgore's muzzle brush against the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, but I have a weakness for sweet things like you..."

A dish almost slipped out of Asriel's hands as he put it away. His face felt hot, and he was too embarrassed to look at Asgore, he shuddered as he felt his father kiss his neck, and gasped loudly as he felt the former king suddenly grind against him, unknowingly pushing his groin against his own son's rump.

"Ah! Da-Asgore, what are you...?"

Asriel felt his father's growing erection against his buttocks, and was thankful that his robe was baggy enough to hide his manhood, otherwise he would have been in for a really bad time. Still, he realized that the opportunity he always wanted was in his grasp, and if he managed to pull this off, he would be able to seize it.

Asriel turned to Asgore, who was inches away, and smiled, his muzzle inches away from his father's. The last remains of his conscious at this point considered revealing that it was Asriel, and that it wasn't really Toriel. But Asriel didn't want to do that, not after seeing how happy his father was, and he didn't want to ruin that.

No, Asriel loved his father, and he would do anything for him.

Asgore's eyes widened as Asriel leaned forward and kissed him. His tongue pressed against Asgore's tongue, the former king moaned as he allowed Asriel to probe his mouth, feeling the goatdad's teeth with his tongue and grasping his arms for dear life. Asgore responded by pushing his own tongue into Asriel's mouth, their tongues brushed and fought as father and son shared spit and moans.

Finally, Asgore pulled away, leaving the two breathless, and Asriel really, REALLY thankful that his mother's robe was that baggy.

"Oh god, Toriel..." Asgore panted as he wiped his mouth. "I forgot... how intense you were..."

"How..." Asriel muttered. "How m-many... tents...?"

Asgore laughed and quickly picked Asriel up bridal style. "Hopefully we won't need any, my dear Toriel." The former king laughed as he carried Toriel to the bedroom. Asriel was apprehensive that Asgore would find out the truth if he wasn't too careful, but the idea of helping to satisfy his father filled him with DETERMINATION.

When Asgore placed Asriel down in the bedroom, he wasted no time removing his shirt before he began to remove his belt and pants, only to be stopped by Asriel placing a hand on his arm.

"Asgore, dear," Asriel spoke, his voice trembling in excitement. "Allow me..." He quickly got on his knees, Asgore standing before him, adjusting himself so that his erection was firmly tucked behind his legs. It would be a tad uncomfortable, but it would be worth it. Asriel then slowly reached for Asgore's belt, undoing and removing it before he quickly pulled open Asgore's pants, revealing a magnificent prize before him.

Asgore's cock, a thick uncut 8 and a half inches of wonder, twitched and stood firm before him. Asriel's eyes were wider than Alphys' were when she discovered Yuri.

"Is it everything you remember, Tori?" Asgore asked, a slight tone of pride in his voice.

Asriel slowly reached up and took hold of the member, feeling it's heat and inhaling his musk. The scent of Asgore, a mixture of fresh dirt and a hint of sweat from working outside all day, it was almost intoxicating.

"Y-Yes...A-hem..." Asriel replied, slightly reverting his original voice before catching himself. "In fact, I-I think you got a bit bigger... My dear..."

Asgore looked away, beaming over the fact that "Toriel" still considered him big after all this time. However, he suddenly gasped as he felt a warm wet sensation overtake his cock. He looked back down and saw that "Toriel" had wasted no time taking his cock, bobbing his head greedily as his tongue massaged the underside of the royal manhood.

Asgore placed a hand on Asriel's head. "D-Damn, Tori..." He muttered. "You didn't waste any time, did you...?"

Asriel couldn't help himself. He dreamed of a moment like this since he first had feelings for Asgore. Sure, he had hoped he didn't have to disguise himself as his mother, but it seemed to be working. Asriel worked his tongue over Asgore's cockhead, flicking the tip of his tongue over the slit and lapping at the pre that dripped from it. Asgore shuddered in response.

"Woah~! I-Is that a new thing, Tori?"

Finally, Asriel decided to screw it and pushed Asgore down his throat as far as he could, choking slightly as he felt Asgore's tip push against the back of his throat. He stayed there as long as he could, swallowing hard as he listened to Asgore's moans. He felt like he was going to pass out, but Asriel loved every second of this, the mere sensation of deepthroating his father made his cock painfully hard.

It wasn't even three minutes before Asgore pulled out of Asriel's mouth, the young goat gasped for air as he recollected himself, coughing violently. He wanted to stand up, but hesitated as he felt his erection throb between his thighs. As he checked to see Asgore rub his face as he recovered, and Asriel took the opportunity to reposition himself, leaning on the bed with his ass facing Asgore.

Asgore was speechless when he finally saw his "wife's" ass propped up before him, tail wagging as it wiggled slightly. It took all the DETERMINATION he had not to cum on that very spot, but he managed to do so, his cock spasmed slightly as a drop of pre dribbled down the massive tip. He gulped as he walked over and examined the prize before him.

"I bet you missed this, didn't you, Tori?" He muttered as he reached down and began to lift up Asriel's dress.

"D-DEAR WAIT!"

Asgore stopped, dropping the dress and looking back at Asriel. "Toriel?"

Asriel looked at Asgore and bit his lip. "Um... maybe I co-could... leave the dress... on?" Asgore raised an eyebrow as he placed a hand to his chin.

"A-Aright..." He responded. "But don't you want me to..." He made a slight humping gesture.

Asriel nodded. "Y-Yes, but I want to stay dressed in case Asriel comes home. I wouldn't want him to... walk in on... this..." Asriel reached back and tugged on the back hole in the dress, where his tail stuck out of. "You can mate with me through here."

Asgore walked up and tugged on the hole slightly, exposing Asriel's tailhole before him. "Um, Tori..." Asgore muttered, a hint of excitement in his voice. "A-Are you suggesting that I..." His eyes widened as he watched Asriel give him a slight nod. He couldn't help giggle like a child as Asriel reached into the nearby end table and pull out a small bottle of lube, before handing it to his father.

Asriel hissed in pleasure as he felt Asgore's fingers rub and prod at his tender hole. This was so wrong, he heard his consciousness finally poke up, you're deceiving your own father into fingering you. What will happen when Toriel got back.

A pang of worry hit Asriel's stomach as a sharp note of pleasure struck him. Asgore had already placed one of his fingers inside Asriel, and the mixture of worry and pleasure was unsettling. He had not thought of what would happen after this. What if Asgore brought this up with Toriel and she had no idea. Maybe she would ignore Asgore, or he'd think she was playing dumb to save face. A part of Asriel considered telling Asgore to stop and go home, but that moment of consideration was shattered the moment he felt Asgore's fingers leave the young goat's tailhole.

"Aright." Asgore spoke, his voice trembling, and a goofy smile stuck to his face. Asriel turned to see Asgore already lining himself up, the tip of his cock pressed on his son's hole. Asgore looked at Asriel. "You ready, Tori?" He asked, smiling.

This was it, the point of no return. Asriel could say no, and end things right there, but he knew that not only did Asgore need this, but Asriel did too. As wrong as this seemed, will the possible bad times they could have after this, Asriel did not want to be anywhere else, not for a second.

At this moment, Asriel would do anything for his dad.

Asriel nodded, and winced as he felt Asgore slowly pushed inside of him. He buried his face in the bedsheets as he felt his ass stretched, his tailhole accommodating the large girth of his father's cock. He bit into the fabric of the sheets as pain seeped through him like electricity, his eyes watered as he tried to power through it. Asgore stopped for a second as he saw Asriel reeling in pain.

"T-Toriel, are you ok?!" He exclaimed, fearing that he hurt his ex-wife. Asriel rose his heard and turned, his eyes glossy and a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm just not used to you, dear. It's been a while. Just... Just give me a moment to adjust..."

Asriel paused for a second, the burning pain subsiding as the rather comforting sensation of being filled by Asgore overpowered it.

"Ok..." Asriel muttered. "But go slow."

Asgore nodded, and he slowly began pushing in and out of Asriel, his hands massaging the young goat's back as he did such. Asriel shuddered in pleasure as he felt the mixture of Asgore's big hands rubbing his back and his huge cock slowly pushing in and out of him. The pain he felt before was gone now, and only the sinful pleasure of this incest remained. Asriel almost melted into the bedsheets as Asgore worked him over. This must have been how Toriel and Asgore did it, the right mixture of romance and lust, enough to drive one over the edge. Asriel wondered for a second if Toriel missed this, and how mad she must have been to be willing give up such a feeling such as this.

However, Asriel wanted more, his lust slowly overriding his senses. He wanted not to be gently caressed, but to be fucked raw, to be dominated by the former king, by his father. Asriel rose his head, and looked at his father. "You can go faster if you want, dear..." He muttered. Asgore didn't even respond at this point, but only picked up his pace as his cock began to hit Asriel header, prodding his prostate with every hit. A small stain of pre forming on the front of his mother's dress, the only possible indicator for Asgore that the monster he was fucking was not his former wife, but his son. Fortunately for Asriel, he was carefully positioned where Asgore couldn't see it, and Asgore was too caught up in the moment to notice.

Asriel's lust caught up with him again, and he gripped the sheets of the bed as he began pushing back on Asgore, trying to fit as much of him as possible with each thrust.

"H-Harder!" Asriel barked. Asgore responded with a grunt, and began slamming harder...

"HARDER!" Asriel shouted, his ass began to ache from Asgore's thrusts, but he didn't care.

...and harder...

"HARDER, DAD-!" Asriel shut up quickly, hoping Asgore didn't hear him.

But he did, and he quickly stopped.

"Wh-What did you say...?" Asgore whispered, his voice trebling. Asriel place his arms over his face and buried it in the sheets. It was over, he fucked up and now Asgore would realize that it wasn't Toriel, and that he was fucking his son. He could see it now. Asgore would call Toriel, Toriel would call Frisk, Frisk would call Papyrus, who would say, "NOT NOW, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MAKING A NEW VERSION OF MY LEGENDARY SPAGHETTI BASED ON THIS SHOW ABOUT HONEY AND WOUNDS!"

He wondered what his next course of action would be. Could he knock Asgore out, tell him it was a dream? Maybe he could pay Frisk to reset the timelin-

Asriel suddenly grunted as he felt Asgore resume his thrusting, and in fact was even more vigorous and determined than before. Asriel raised his head and looked at Asgore, bewildered.

"OH TORIEL~!" Asgore bellowed. "YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME 'DADDY' IN AGES!"

[Wow. The feeling of getting away with that has filled Asriel with DETERMINATION.]

Asriel's moans became louder as Asgore mercilessly pummeled into Asriel ass. Asriel, now with the feeling of almost getting caught and getting away with it fueling his lust, clenched around Asgore's cock as he reveled in the pleasure of getting fucked mercilessly by the cock that made him.

"HARDER, DADDY, HARDER!" Asriel screamed, pushing into Asgore as Asgore's cock smashed into his prostate, the pleasure between both of them was palpable as the scent of sex and sweat filled the air. Asgore grunted as he bent over Asriel, his teeth biting into the young goat's neck as he continued to thrust into his son's ass. Asriel swore he saw stars as the mixture of pain and pleasure, and his orgasm took over all of his senses.

Asgore felt as Asriel's ass clenched rapidly around his cock, the tightness made his head swam. He could barely move his cock as Asriel squeezed hard on him, driving him over the edge. "Ah, Tori, I can't... hold on..." He grunted, shoving his cock as far as it could go, unknowingly pressing on Asriel's prostate as hard as he could.

Asriel's eyes widened in shock as a second orgasm welled up inside him, only able to shout "I LOVE YOU, DADDY~!" before he came again, feeling the warmth of Asgore's seed fill him. Asriel's mind went blank, his mouth open and eyes rolled back in pleasure.

And just for a second, Asriel wished he could rewind time again, or at least freeze it.

The two stayed there, motionless, as their orgasms faded, their senses returning to normal. Asgore sniffed and wiped his eyes as he pulled himself out of Asriel, his seed dripped out of Asriel's tailhole and onto the dress. Asriel moved as soon as he was certain his cock was soft, and stood up, revealing the cum-stained skirt of Toriel's dress.

Asgore chuckled, his voice slightly out of breath, as he buckled himself back up. "Well, I, 'semen-ed' to have done a better job than I hoped."

Asriel gave Asgore a withering look, the bad joke almost killing the mood of the room like one of Chara's knives.

"What?" Asgore asked. "Sans isn't the only one who can make puns too..."

Asriel adjusted himself. "Well." He muttered, trying his best to compose himself. "I thank you for coming over for dinner, Asgore." He said.

Asgore leaned over and nudged Asriel. "Aren't you also going thank me for coming i-"

"Asriel should be coming over soon." Asriel lied, guiding Asgore to the front door. "I don't want him getting any ideas... yet..." He opened the door and kissed Asgore on the cheek. "And remember, not a word to anyone..."

"Well... Asgore muttered as he lumbered out the door, turning back at the person he though was Toriel. "Ok then..." He waved weakly, his face beaming. "Thank you!"

Asriel smiled and closed the door, before turning his back to the door and sliding to the floor, sighing in recollection over what just happened.

Asriel's plan was a success, and things turned out better than he hoped.

Asgore still couldn't believe that Toriel did that as he walked home. After ignore him for what seemed like forever, she invited him home and allowed him to... "fondue"... her. It was almost as if she was replaced by a different person, but it was still her.

She even called him "daddy", which she haven't done since they got married. Still, Asgore doubted that she would be more affectionate to him in public, maybe she did this to blow off steam. I mean, Asgore though she might've found someone else, like Sans. But that was silly. Sure, they liked making jokes, but he was a skeleton. As far as Asgore knew, the only bone he didn't have was a "boner".

Asgore chuckled to himself. See, he could make puns too.

Still, it was good to see Toriel again, to hug and kiss her, to be intimate like that again. It almost seemed like the old days. But there was one strange exception, which he noticed when he tried pulling up Toriel's dress, but he had overlooked it until now...

"Scar-ey" was missing.

Asgore stopped walking for a second, before he turned back to Toriel's house.


End file.
